fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl
Pearl (パール, Pāru), also known as Pearl the "Invincible Iron Wall" (インヴィンシブル鉄壁のパール, Inbinsiburu Teppeki no Pāru) is the commander of the Krieg Pirates' second unit. Due to his actions, he can be considered the tertiary antagonist of the Baratie Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Kawamoto Hiroyuki (Japanese) A towering man, Pearl's ensemble includes two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them for strong, blunt attacks. When introduced, he claims that he is "a shield man", but also "a dandy man", referring to the iron plates he wears on his body, as well as his notably handsome face. In the manga, as seen on Volume 8's cover page, Pearls iron plates have an orange and white design, and his hair is also orange, while in the anime, his plates are shining metal gray with black linings, and his hair is black. Gallery Personality Pearl appeared to be somewhat cocky, claiming to have never lost a drop of blood in battle, as well as calling himself "dandy". He also shares Krieg's belief of using any means to achieve victory, even if it means playing dirty. However, should he see even a drop of his own blood spilled, he goes into a panicked frenzy, possibly suffering from hemophobia or having his perfect record tarnished angers him. Also, despite his arrogance, Pearl acknowledges the superior strength of Gin and Krieg. Relationships Friends/Allies *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Navy **Fullbody *Baratie **Zeff **Sanji *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp Abilities and Powers Weapons Befitting his epithet, Pearl is clad in iron plates to serve as his armor which grants him a high-level defense, as well as his gauntlets for damage augmentation. This makes him impervious to bullets and, said by his crew mates, cannonballs. With this, he claimed that he has gone 61 battles without losing a drop of blood, and also boasted about being able to take a battleship's cannon shot uninjured. Although Pearl has iron armor and uses his gauntlets to block his unarmored face, if he is by chance injured, Pearl is noted to start panicking, protecting himself by causing friction sparks to ignite his body with a defensive layer of intensely hot blue flames, becoming "Fire Pearl"; surprisingly, Pearl is not affected by the high heat of the flames that coat his own body. He is able to set people alight with flames in this state. He can also shoot multiple fireballs, composed of pearls that are ignited by his flames, as seen when he tried to use this to destroy the Baratie. However, these were stopped by a kick from Zeff. Pearl's attacks all involve bashing and/or crushing his enemies with his hard shields, as well as using his fire to augment his strikes, and to spread the destruction, the latter which may be more indiscriminate, as he nearly burned down the Baratie, the ship that his crew planned to take as their new flagship; this, coupled with his frenzy from bleeding, caused even Krieg to become worried, bordering on fear. Attacks * Pearl Surprise (パール　サプライズ, Pāru Supuraizu): Pearl punches his enemy with the shield on one of his fists. This was powerful enough to knock Patty and Carne from the Baratie out of the fight for a while. * Fire Pearls Special Treat: Believing himself to be in immediate danger from an opponent, Pearl ignites himself on fire before throwing small, flaming pearls at a target. This is called Fire Pearl "Lucky You!" in the Viz Manga. * Fire Pearl Surprise (ファイアー パール　サプライズ, Faiā Pāru Supuraizu): Essentially the same as Pearl Present, except Pearl's shield is on fire when he punches, making the attack more devastating. * Absolutely Natural Pearl Surprise (超天然 パール　サプライズ, Chō Tennen Pāru Supuraizu): Pearl throws a shield-punch similar to Pearl Present, only much harder. The joke behind the attack's name is that the stronger attack is named after a higher-value pearl. * Pearl Cymbals: Pearl slams his left-hand and right-hand shields together on either side of his opponent's head. * Tarnished Silver Surprise: A manga only attack, Pearl leaps into the air and lands head-first onto his opponent, crushing them using his helmet pearl and his weight. * Double-Check Pearl Surprise: When facing an opponent who's already sustained severe injuries, Pearl punches them very hard with his hand's shield to make sure they stay down. History Past Early life Pearl is said to have been raised in a jungle, which is reflected in his habit to start a fire whenever he feels he is in danger. He eventually joined Krieg Pirates and became the commander of the second division. Eventually, the crew tried to conquer the Grand Line, in which they were overwhelmed by Mihawk Dracule on the seventh day. The remaining 100 members managed to return due to a storm preventing the Dreadnaught Sabre from being destroyed by the Warlord, but Pearl, along with everyone else, were severely weakened from starvation. Synopsis Baratie Arc Major Battles * Krieg Pirates vs. Mihawk Dracule (Escaped) * Pearl vs. Patty and Carne (Won'') * Pearl vs. Natsu Dragneel, Sanji, Gray Fullbuster and Luffy D. Monkey ('''Interrupted by Ghin) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences *Pearl's jungle background is discussed in the manga but not the anime. Translation and Dub Issues In the English dub, Pearl has a hybrid accent, which involves the combination of "surfer dude" and light english accents. Trivia & References Due to a mistranslation, VIZ Media has mislabeled Pearl as the Second Mate of the Krieg Pirates. However, in the original Japanese, he is the "Second Unit Commander" (第2部隊 隊長, Dainibutai Taichō). Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Krieg Pirates